Blackstar and Firestar
by Lady Silverfrost
Summary: "You see Blackstar, we haven't been completely honest with you" Lord Death said "There is one another survivor of starclan. A girl we need you to bring back for training."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Soul Eater, just Firestar. Firestar looks kyoko sakura from Madoka Magica. Read and Review!**

"I WILL BE THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD!" Blackstar shouted standing up in his seat in front of the class room. Tsubaki sighed and smiled putting her hand on her miesters arm.

"Maybe you should sit down before Stein..." Tsubaki trailed off as a scalpel flew in between them into the wall.

"Blackstar your wanted in the Death room" Stein wheeled slowly into the classroom, his glasses reflecting the light. Blackstar got up and pulled Tsubaki along side him walking out the room into the hallway.

"There must be some type of important mission. that only a man like me an do" Blackstar grinned.

"Yea, of course" Tsubaki agreed quietly. They walked to the death room with Blackstar chattering about his many talents and skills.

"Ah Blackstar there you are" Lord Death spoke cheerfully in his happy voice.

"Yea whats going on!" Blackstar questioned.

"I'm afraid we haven't been completely honest with you" Lord Death said.

"About what" Blackstar puts hands behind his head.

"Well you see Blackstar, you aren't the only surviving member of starclan." Lord Death said and kept going ignoring the shock on Blackstar and Tsubakis faces. "There is one more member. A girl, just a couple of days younger then you. I nice family of weapons wanted to adopt her, so we agreed. The thing is now she partners with one those weapons and I need you to bring them back for training."

"Bring back another member of starclan for training" Blackstar was undecided about anger or happiness. He was angry that Lord Death didn't tell him, but now there was someone else from starclan that could understand why people were afraid of his tattoo.

"Ok, so where do they live?" Blackstar asked.

"Midland,Texas. Blackstar, they may not want to come with you. They do not agree with all of the DWMA's views" Lord Death called to Blackstar, who was already walking out.

Hey Blackstar" Soul called when he caught sight of him "What did Lord Death want?"

"Apparently there's another surviving member of starclan and i gotta bring her back." Blackstar explained. There was surprise etched on the faces of Maka, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Soul.

"This will be nothing for the man who surpass God!" Blackstar shouted and took Tsubaki's hand and started running down the hallway. "Let's go get her now!"

"Should we make a plan?" Tsubaki sighed already knwing Blackstar wouldn't wait for that.

"NO! I CAN DO ANYTHING!" Blackstar shouted racing away.

**READ AND REVIEW! :) The next chapter will be a lot longer, this was just an introductory chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Soul Eater, if I did Blackstar might just have neon pink hair for a day or two. Read and Review!**

"Red!" Korena shouted from a porch to her red haired friend swinging on the a swing.

"Coming Korena. Is there food?" Red shouted back standing up and stretching. Korena rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Practice after dinner!" Red said after reaching Korena.

"sure" Korena opened the door and followed Red inside. Red and Korena sat down at a table where their parents were seated. They had adopted Red as a baby and Korena was their natural daughter. They ate talking lightly until their Father, Mr. Lockwood, stood up and looked at three still seated.

"Weapons practice" Was all he said before heading to their dojo room. Red grinned as her partner and sister Korena turned into a chain spear, while their adoptive mother transformed into a long sword. Mr. Lockwood rushed forward and Red quickly blocked pushing him back. He stepped back and then swung forward, as Red spun Korena around and broke the long spear rod into sections connected by a chain.

"Excellent, my dear children." Mr. Lockwood said nodding approvingly. Red spun Korena around in a circle in the air swinging the spear head at Mr. Lockwood as he leapt backwards, then rushed forward and attacked.

"Korena!" Red ordered ducking and moving around quickly to avoid Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood.

"Of course!" Came the quick reply as Korena transformed into a fan tipped with metal spikes and instead of silk it was flexible metal material around it. She moved around quickly and swung Korena fluidly around, the air swooshing audible. Both Red and Mr. Lockwood stopped as a loud crash sounded from inside their living room and rushed out of the dojo.

"HEY YOU!" A voice came from on top of their table. He had blue spiky hair, a ninja outfit, and a kusarigma in his hands.

"Who do you think you are busting in here like that!?" Red demanded "You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Why are you here, strange ninja?" Mr. Lockwood asked calmly putting a relaxing hand on Red.

"I'm here to take them!" he pointed at Red and Korena, who was still in weapon form. "To the DWMA for training and I am the AMAZING BLACKSTAR! THE MAN TO SURPASS GOD!" He shouted.

"Oh really?" Red asked sarcastically "Why don't you try to take us" She shifted into a offensive stance preparing to attack.

"No one will do anything" Mrs. Lockwood said soothingly to everyone "Let's just talk"

"Come Blackstar, lets just talk with them!" Came his weapons calm voice.

"WE WILL SPEAK TO YOU COMMONERS! YOU! YOUR NAME IS RED RIGHT? LEAD THE WY TO DISCUSSION!" Blackstar shouted.

"First of all my name is Firestar, I just go by Red because its easier" Red said flipping her hair and marching into the dining room and sitting down in chair crossing her arms, while Korena transformed back and sat next to her both waiting for everyone to be seated.


End file.
